


Purity

by iceybitch



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Flashbacks, Implied Sexual Content, Nudity, Painting, Post-Canon, Reference to Late-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceybitch/pseuds/iceybitch
Summary: After almost 15 years, Ann finally lets Yusuke paint her the way he initially wanted to. But is there any special reason for it?
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Purity

After all this time somehow, Ann finally agreed to pose nude for him. Yusuke isn't sure why, after all these years, but within minutes he scrambled to set everything up for the piece, feeling a burst of inspiration coursing through him.

Sitting at a stool, paintbrush in hand, right in front of a large blank canvas, he crosses his legs for a moment while he watches her undress. Her back is turned to him, so he can only imagine how large and plump her breasts are, like the most expensive fruit in luxury supermarkets. But her back, particularly lower back certainly wouldn't be a bad thing to capture either.

How long has she been his muse…? He thinks, recalling back to the day where they first met, after he followed her through a few stops on a train, before Ren and Ryuji cut in front of her. Almost fifteen years at least, from a purely artistic standpoint. 

From a romantic standpoint, fourteen years, after they had defeated Maruki and Ren had left for his hometown. He could remember her asking him to meet her in her room, where she had all but spilled out her feelings for him and all he could do was try to articulate his feelings with the grace she deserved.

* * *

"Yusuke, there's something that I wanna ask you," he remembers Ann bluntly inquiring after hours of chatting over the future of the phantom thieves, though more importantly both her future and his. Her voice seemed unusually...Worried.

"Yes?" he recalls responding obliviously like the fool he was, "What seems to be the matter?"

"About your future...How do you want me to fit into it?" Ann seemed to look down as she said this, if he remembered correctly, confusing the younger him.

"Well…" he thought for a moment, foolishly spitting out, "Ideally you and I would be close allies, like in our days of glory...As well as a helpful and insightful critic for my pieces."

"Just that?" He remembered her asking, her blue eyes looking down disappointedly at the floor, causing him to continue, not quite sure what she wanted him to say.

"Well, er, and a model as well if the inspiration strikes me." 

She looked up at him confused, "I thought I wasn't pure enough to be a model for you anymore?" a twinge of hope shined across her ice-blue eyes, something that left him even more breathless than usual while he tried to give her a graceful and thoughtful explanation of his feelings.

But he wasn't a graceful man around her, and still isn't. Scrambling to find the words to capture such a perfect beauty is not easy, even after seeing nearly every aspect of who she really is.

"That's because... I-I can't distance my feelings for you as a woman from the distant admiration that I had initially as a subject to study," He remembered blurting out, with a face as red as the earrings she wore that day. Quite honestly, he still isn't entirely sure how she still loved him when his confession lacked the grace, tact, and beauty she deserved.

But still, she smiled after her initial shock, and took his calloused hands from the months of fighting in her own surprisingly soft hands. She smiled at him with the pink color of cherry blossoms dusting her cheeks before responding, "You don't have to, y'know? You took the words right out of my mouth but… I like you, too."

* * *

That was the start of their relationship, but also the start of her numerous depictions in his countless works. He wagers about half of them at this rate focus on Ann Taka-Ann Kitagawa, he corrects himself upon being reminded by the gold ring on his finger while reaching for a bottle of paint to mix in his palette.

It's somewhat amusing, though embarrassing, that every now and then, he forgets that they're married, and they have been married for about three years at this point. Every moment he's with her, her kindness and lively spirit make him wonder why she fell for him out of all the people in this world.

Once he looks back up, he stares at her body even more intently while his face turns hot and his pants even hotter, admiring every curve of her body as if it was the first, not the thousandth time he's seen her like this.

He dismisses those lecherous thoughts about the woman he loves while mixing his paints together to prepare for the piece, imagining what he can create to showcase her purity to the world as he can hear the soft sound of her undergarments hitting the floor.

"I'm ready, Yusuke," she says while standing before him completely vulnerable, but somehow more confident than before. The one piece of jewelry that she picked to wear, a necklace with a Topaz pendant, seems to match the jewel of her engagement ring. Ann gingerly gets on their bed, placing her right hand utop her chest, showing off both her wedding and engagement rings. She lays there on her side, showing off every inch of the body of the woman he adored.

"Like this?" she asks for confirmation, ready to adjust her pose as needed. 

"Just like that, Ann," he says as he positions his hands in a frame-like shape around her face before beginning to work on the sketch of her face. She's smiling at him both warmly and seductively, like some of his previous works of her, namely the one of her on their wedding night laying restfully in their bed in the shiro-muku she wore for the ceremony. 

He recalls the initially frustrated, but understanding look on her face as he was struck with inspiration and decided to sketch her when she climbed onto the hotel bed they shared and was about to undress, before noticing the sketchbook in his hand. 

* * *

"Yusuke?" he remembers Ann asking before he stood up from his chair, placing his sketchbook on the small table next to him before he walked towards his bride.

"Pardon me, Ann, but can you rest on our marriage bed for me while I capture the moment?" he asked, before continuing on, "It is simply... Picturesque," were all the words he used to describe the sight of her somehow amplified beauty, if such levels of beauty could even exist.

He recalled that Ann chuckled for a moment, "Cat got your tongue?" before agreeing, "Alright, but don't take too long m'kay? It's starting to feel really hot in here…" she stated as she loosened the shiro-muku, giving him a more clear sight of her cleavage that normally the garment would cover somewhat.

"I promise that I won't spend the entire night with the sketch," Yusuke remembered smiling as he brushed his bangs to the side, "Though if I do... Perhaps making love while the golden sun rises from its slumber would be quite a romantic scene, would it not?"

"Let's not wake up at 5:30 tomorrow just to have sex," Ann retorted while staying in her pose.

"Perhaps another morning…" he muttered in defeat, before grabbing his sketchbook and pencil to sketch the scene laid before him.

* * *

But this time, there's a twinge of fear across her lovely face, and he isn't sure why before he finishes that part and works on her chest. 

Her shoulders are still narrow, even for a woman, but she has strong arms to counter any thoughts that she might be dainty. And her breasts...So large and creamy, with pink rosebuds at their tips. Though, there's a part of him that swears that they're bigger today, but he dismisses those thoughts before moving on to her midriff and legs.

He fixates on her legs first, admiring how long and thick, yet slightly muscled they are. He's seen them in action countless times, either constricted by her red leather suit as she kicked down enemies in Palaces...Or more recently, wrapped around his back as they made love nearly every night that both of them are home. But they feel less muscled, and while he thinks it might just be due to an excess amount of sweets that she had, he rushes to finish painting her legs before moving back to his depiction of her waist and hips, realizing that there's something that he missed in his rush.

Ann looks back at him, smiling even more widely, realizing that he's noticed the slight paunch of fat on her stomach, combined with everything that he's noticed before, he can only assume,

"You're carrying our child?" Yusuke looks at her with disbelief, the realization hitting him that their attempts to conceive a child are finally fruitful. She smiles at him, gesturing him to come onto the bed into her embrace, before replying,

"Yep. That's why I wanted to do this after all of this time," she starts, before unbuttoning his white shirt, "Remember when you were chasing after something as 'pure' as your mother's Sayuri?"

Of course he does, he wants to say while his blue hair sweeps in front of his eyes as he moves deeper in the embrace,

"The pure maternal love, hidden from the world by heinous greed…" He mutters while wriggling out of Ann's arms, staring down at her body, admiring the subtle changes that he thought were just illusions. Changes due to carrying their child, he reminds himself, both lustfully and lovingly memorizing every single inch of his wife while massaging her stomach.

"When did you find out about this?" he catches himself asking while he meticulously scans her up and down , marveling at the reality that one tiny seed could invoke so much change in her body within the first few weeks. 

"Yesterday, before I left my shoot in Kyoto," Ann explains, "One of the female photographers noticed before I did, so she pulled me aside and let me quickly take a pregnancy test during my break. When I found out that it was positive, I don't think I've ever felt happier, not even on our wedding day!" her eyes begin to form tears of relief as she recalls that moment, before she moves her body to kiss her husband.

"I had presumed that one of us was infertile after three years of trying…" he mutters after the kiss, also shedding tears of relief, "As if there was a deity that refused to let us bear fruit to spite us for changing the fabric of the world all those years ago."

"Maybe it was just another hurdle for us to jump over," Ann retorts, wiping away her tears, "So what are we thinking in terms of names, Fox?"

"For a boy… Perhaps Arsene would be a suitable choice?" Yusuke asks her, getting a frown in return.

"You want to name our son after Ren's Persona? Not even your own?" she inquires, confused.

"I think that knowing what Arsene represents in both his stories and ours, paying tribute to him via our first-born would be well-deserved."

Ann doesn't look too convinced at that name, but decides to move on, "Alright, then what about a girl?"

"Sayuri...After my mother and inspiration."

"Sayuri, huh…" she smiles, "I like that."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I recently got into Persona 5, and fell back in love with this rare-pair along with a few others with the release of Royal coming up. I hope I depicted these two thieves well enough, though please feel free leave any complements and critiques alike.


End file.
